


drop anchor.

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, Lingerie, M/M, mentions sex, nothing too graphic but, obviously, ok now this is the spiciest thing ive written, seungkwan loves his pretty boyfriend, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coffee shop meetings and late nights collapsing into bed next to one another and immediately falling asleep had become their new routine. Seokmin had teased they were passing ships in the night and whilst Seungkwan could appreciate the poetic irony, not being able to be with his boyfriend for more than a few hours a week made his chest ache, even if he knew this would be all worth it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, verkwan time verkwan time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	drop anchor.

Hansol turns in the mirror for what he thinks must be the 5th time that minute, desperately checking there’s nothing noticeably different with his outfit, trying to convince his mind that, no, his black jeans had not become suddenly see through. Nobody had suddenly developed some sort of Clark Kent style x-ray vision and could see through his hoodie and t shirt, right? No, of course not.   
Only Hansol knew what he was wearing underneath said hoodie, t shirt and jeans. Only Hansol and with any luck, soon, Seungkwan would know too, if this date went according to plan, that is.  
They’d spoken about this, he knew this would be successful, especially after hearing Seungkwans slightly tipsy musings about his boyfriend of two years and just how pretty he was. “Just…the most pretty? Yeah? I think you would look pretty in anything, sol, so pretty”. Hansol blushed at the memory of Seungkwan kissing patterns all over his face as he gushed about him. He took a deep breath as he headed out of his door, sending a text to Seungkwan to meet him and the new restaurant they both agreed they had to check out.  
“Hey Sol!” Seungkwan beamed as he wrapped his arms around the younger, quick to pepper kisses wherever he could immediately reach, his nose, his forehead, finally a slightly longer kiss pressed to his lips which Hansol happily returned.  
“Hey, Kwan.” Hansol smiled, nerves that seemed ready to boil over and explode now coming to a simmer, Seungkwan always made Hansol calm, safe even. He flashed his boyfriend a gummy smile as they’re seated at the restaurant, Seungkwan quick to link their hands over the table, seemingly letting out a sigh in content as he’s flashing a similar smile back, except it makes his nose crinkle up and Hansol loves when it does that.  
“I missed you.” Seungkwan punctuates his sentence with a swig of beer, thumb drawing lazy patterns into the palm of Hansols hand. “I’m sorry we’ve both been so busy lately.”  
He wasn’t wrong, university had just come to its busiest peak of the winter period, Seungkwan in early morning rehearsals and Hansol in late lectures and even later library sessions, much to Seungkwans despair, who just wanted his boyfriend to have something resembling a regular sleeping pattern. Coffee shop meetings and late nights collapsing into bed next to one another and immediately falling asleep had become their new routine. Seokmin had teased they were passing ships in the night and whilst Seungkwan could appreciate the poetic irony, not being able to be with his boyfriend for more than a few hours a week made his chest ache, even if he knew this would be all worth it. He knew it was worth it when they’d both passed all of their classes, with flying colors, naturally. They may have been ships passing in the night, but Seungkwan and Hansol agreed now was time to drop anchor.  
“I missed you too, Kwan” Hansol beamed at his boyfriend, simply bathing in the feeling of being with the person he cared about the most. Even more than the fact he could let go after the most stressful few weeks. “I’m getting this, by the way.” Hansol grins wickedly at a pouting Seungkwan as he calls over a waitress, pulls out his card and is signing the receipt before the blonde even has a chance to protest.  
“Sol! I invited you for dinner! I should have got that!” Seungkwan is pouting even harder, if possible, as they exit the restaurant, arms linked as they head to the subway station.  
“Well you’ll just have to get it next time I guess?” Hansol is still grinning as they make their way through the city, Hansol stopping once to kiss the pout etched into Seungkwan’s face, making them both blush.  
The train is fairly empty as it rolls along, Hansol wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as they sit themselves at one end of the car.  
“Oh, uh, Wonwoo is out of town this weekend, so, we have the apartment to ourselves!” Hansol is rubbing the back of his neck, thinking it might distract from the very obvious blush he knows he’s now sporting. However, when he sees Seungkwan with a similar blush painting his cheeks, hand tightening ever so slightly around his own, he knows they’re probably on the same page.   
Whilst Seungkwan and Hansol could agree on the chest aching longing that was felt during the busy period in their lives, it was needless to say only being able to have sex twice (maybe three if they counted that one time in the shower?) in that time also was really starting to bother the pair of them. A silent tension hung over them both.  
Hansol then remembers what he’s wearing. Oh. Yeah. That.  
When they do get to Hansol’s apartment, he fumbles with his keys as he opens the door, a reassuring hand on the small of his back, a signal that Seungkwan needs physical contact, in whatever form he can get. Seungkwan has barely taken his jacket off before Hansol notices the powder blue shirt he’s wearing, tucked neatly into jeans that hang on him just right. It’s then when Hansol is coiling his arms gently around his waist, pulling him into a searing kiss that Seungkwan is more than happy to reciprocate, navigating them against the kitchen counter without even opening his eyes.  
“I really, really missed you.” Hansol whispers against his boyfriends lips.  
“Yeah, me too.” Seungkwan nods in fervour before kissing Hansol hard, hands creeping underneath the youngers hoodie before it’s quickly discarded somewhere in the dark abyss of the apartment, Hansol whispering that they should move to the bedroom, gripping Seungkwans waist as they make their way there, half out of desperation, half out of nerves.  
Seungkwan’s shirt is quickly discarded, and he’s grasping at the fabric of his boyfriends before a hand is holding his wrist, stopping the action.  
“Sol? You ok? Wanna stop?” Seungkwan moves a hand to cup Hansols face as he lays underneath him.  
“NO!” He says, a little too quickly. “uh…no, I just. Have a surprise? For you?” Hansol is blushing harder than he ever has before, silently cursing himself for not being the best at pillow talk.  
“A surprise?” Seungkwan huffs out a laugh, before Hansol just decides to just say fuck it and quickly takes his shirt off before he can change his mind.  
Seungkwan feels his mouth go dry.  
Below him is Hansol, his Hansol, except he’s adorned in what Seungkwan can only describe as a deep Garnet lace, a bralette that etches beautiful patterns across the expanse of his chest.  
“Sol…baby….”  
“You like it?” Hansol worries his bottom lip between his teeth, breath rapid.  
“You look” Seungkwan presses a kiss to the swell of Hansols chest “beautiful, fuck.” Hansol fails when he tries to surpress a whimper. “So pretty. You were wearing this the whole night?” Eyes meet in the darkness of Hansols bedroom as he nods at the older, blush travelling down his neck now, Seungkwan thinks he’s glowing.  
“Chwe Hansol, you’ll be the fucking death of me” Seungkwan chuckles into the crook of the aforementioned boys neck, being sure to press a kiss there.  
“It’s a matching set…” Hansol squeaks out, back arching at the pressure of the kisses (now bites) on his neck.  
Not much is said after that, but Seungkwan thinks he has some online shopping to do in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i just like verkwan a lot  
> twit: @cafeskwan  
> if you have any requests please let me know! I'm currently still in lockdown essentially and need to pass the time somehow :)


End file.
